


Что обещал, исполни

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: На одиннадцатый день рождения — об этой дате Персиваль узнал неслучайно — Криденс получил свой первый подарок.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5012037).

Персиваль Грейвс хорошо знал семью Бэрбоунов — Мэри Лу, на тот момент — мать лишь двоих приёмных детей и фанатичная противница магии, давно вызывала у него беспокойство. Эта женщина устраивала много шума, рассказывая не-магам истории о необъяснимых вещах, которые ставили под угрозу весь волшебный мир. Однако по сей день никто из тех, кого Мэри Лу называла ведьмами и колдунами, никак не пострадал, поэтому Общество противодействия магии Нового Салема просто подняли в списке, снабдив пометкой: провести расследование.

Мэри Лу обладала удивительной способностью к убеждению. Она собирала вокруг себя толпы слушателей, но главным её оружием были дети — незаметные и ненужные сироты, они приходили в её церковь добровольно, чтобы получить за нехитрую работу плошку горячего супа и кусочек чёрствого хлеба. Они доверяли авторитету этой женщины и без зазрения совести докладывали обо всём, что повидали на улице. А странностей в Нью-Йорке происходило немало.

Но Грейвс знал правду: детей в этом доме не жалели. Днём и ночью они рисовали плакаты, в любую погоду выходили собирать пожертвования и раздавать листовки, и за каждый промах их ждало наказание. Больше всего доставалось старшему из мальчишек, беспрекословно выполняющему любой приказ матери. Он был тщедушен и слаб, всегда смотрел в пол и ничего не говорил — скитался повсюду безликим призраком и дрожащей рукой подавал прохожим исписанные бумажки, которые те лишь отвергали.

Криденса — так его звали — усыновили в раннем детстве, своих родителей он толком не помнил. Вся жизнь его обратилась кошмаром — побои сделались таким же обыденным явлением, как и смена времён года, и он был совершенно не в состоянии сопротивляться. Он много плакал, прячась в тёмных переулках, в метро, в открытых подъездах или просто под мостом — там, где его никто не видел.

Там, где его прекрасно видел Персиваль.

И однажды, заметив на исхудавшем лице алеющие следы от ударов, он вышел из тени. Бесшумно подошёл к хныкающему мальчишке и опустился рядом.

— Ты в порядке?

Криденс вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться, теснее прижаться к стене, возле которой ютился последние дни, когда сбегал из дома. Он поджал губы и помотал головой.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — Персиваль протянул ему платок и улыбнулся.

Криденс недоверчиво взял кусок шёлковой ткани и безжалостно размазал по щекам влажную грязь — вероятно, мыться мать водила его нечасто. Обняв свои колени, закрываясь от всего мира, он бросил на незнакомца угрюмый взгляд, будто ожидал от него какого-то подвоха. Но Персиваль только вытащил из кармана большое яблоко, вручил его мальчишке и зашагал прочь.

С тех пор Персиваль перестал скрываться. Он приносил Криденсу разные вкусности — просто так, переключая его внимание с домашних проблем на обсуждение чего-нибудь поинтереснее. Говорил в основном Персиваль, рассказывал обо всём на свете и не постеснялся раскрыть свою тайну. Он — маг, и доказать это очень просто. Достаточно вытащить волшебную палочку и приманить какой-нибудь предмет или высушить мокрую одежду Криденса. Тот приходил в восторг, широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдая за всеми трюками, что вытворял для него Грейвс. А одним холодным днём он и вовсе призвал две чашки какао, которое они пили прямо на улице.

У Криденса не было настоящего детства, он не знал ни любви, ни ласки и отчаянно тянулся к тому, кто был добр к нему и заботлив. Однажды эта доверчивость его и погубит, но Персиваль не желал ему зла — не смеялся над мальчиком, не был с ним груб и оставался чуток, если на глаза Криденса вновь наворачивались слёзы.

На одиннадцатый день рождения — об этой дате Персиваль узнал неслучайно, вычитав её в личном деле Бэрбоунов — Криденс получил свой первый подарок. 

— Это непростая игрушка, Криденс. Никто, даже твоя мать, не сможет отобрать её у тебя.

Криденс вдруг улыбнулся, его глаза заблестели. Он принял подарок, залившись краской, и крепко обнял плюшевую собачку, которую обязательно сохранит. Персиваль был в этом уверен.

После Персиваль не раз спрашивал себя: зачем он всё это делал? Он не мог уберечь мальчишку от издевательств, не мог просто прийти в церковь и проучить его приёмную мать — ему нельзя было вмешиваться. Для любого другого волшебника Криденс не представлял ни малейшего интереса — необучаемый и совершенно бесполезный сквиб, которому не найдётся места среди настоящих колдунов — в Ильверморни или где угодно ещё.

Персиваль же упрямо видел в нём нечто большее и намеревался сделать всё, чтобы помочь Криденсу выжить.

***

Именно мистер Грейвс настоял на том, что в столь особенный день — день рождения — нужно, наконец, перебраться внутрь уютного кафе, невидимого для не-магов. Поначалу Криденсу было неуютно, но никто не смотрел в их сторону — милая женщина, разносившая заказы, ласково потрепала мальчика по голове и поздравила с важной датой.

Тогда-то Персиваль открыл ему тайну: Криденс действительно волшебник и ничто не сможет этого изменить. Мальчик неверяще нахмурился и чуть дёрнулся — любые упоминания о магии до сих пор причиняли ему боль и обжигали кожу там, где совсем недавно скользил ремень. 

— Я не обманываю тебя, Криденс, и ты вскоре сам в этом убедишься. Если разрешишь мне помочь тебе.

Криденс разрешил. И не спрашивал, как мистер Грейвс собирается ему помочь — кивал невпопад, завороженно наблюдая за летающими по кондитерской чайниками. Он успел позабыть о матери и о том, что там, за дверью, его ждёт реальный мир — холодный и безразличный.

Уже ночью, забравшись под одеяло, Криденс рассматривал плюшевую собачку, ставшую первой и единственной его игрушкой. Мэри Лу считала, что работать начинать нужно с детства и что глупые игрушки отупляют, особенно таких взрослых мальчиков, как Криденс. Его растили в строгости, вбивая мысль о том, что он грешен и только труд поможет ему встать на путь истинный.

Но Криденс не считал себя грешным и взрослым. Он хотел бегать по улицам с другими ребятами, праздновать Рождество и есть конфеты, а не безвкусные сухари. Хотел, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

Он вздохнул и погладил игрушку по голове. Рано утром он спрячет собачку под половицу — на случай, если мать знает, как сделать невидимые вещи видимыми. Мэри Лу боролась за чистоту и порядок среди человечества, мечтая очистить земли Америки от колдунов, но порой Криденсу казалось, что если в этом городе и были ведьмы, то возглавляла их именно она.

Свернувшись клубочком, он обнял игрушку и уткнулся в неё лицом, думая про конфеты и леденцы, которые видел на красивых витринах магазинов. О вкусном какао и магии, которая всё это время была так близко, под самым его носом. И о том, как изменилась бы его жизнь, усынови его не Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, а Персиваль Грейвс.

В полудрёме Криденсу показалось, что игрушка зашевелилась и тоже его обняла. Он спросит. Он обязательно спросит об усыновлении у мистера Грейвса, когда увидит его в следующий раз.

Нужно только решиться.

***

Криденс так и не решился. Он угрюмо молчал, глядя на Персиваля или куда-то под ноги, и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова — ни когда его угощали горячим шоколадом, ни когда заботливо залечивали раны магией. Он открывал рот, но лишь испуганно выдыхал и мотал головой.

У мистера Грейвса и без него хватало проблем — в этом Криденс был абсолютно уверен, хотя ничего толком о Персивале, своём ангеле-хранителе, не знал. Он слушал, если Криденсу хотелось выговориться, обнимал его и неизменно улыбался — Криденс смущённо улыбался в ответ. Персиваль рассказывал о мире магии, даже показал целый волшебный квартал — люди о его существовании, как и о существовании множества мест, вовсе не догадывались. Они были там всего раз — прошлись по главной аллее, разглядывая магазины, в одном из которых Персиваль купил странный кулон и горсть каких-то магических безделушек.

И Криденс, разглядывающий все эти сокровища, был по-настоящему счастлив. В такие моменты он не испытывал угрызений совести за своё существование — его не ругали и не наказывали, к нему прислушивались и позволяли делать то, что он хочет сам. С ним делились секретами и обещали: он вырастет и тоже станет магом. Если будет внимательно слушать и тренироваться.

Первый урок Персиваль провёл в довольно мрачном, но тихом кафе — никакой летающей посуды, только пара старых волшебников, распивающих какую-то мутную жидкость, и угрюмого вида ведьма за стойкой.

— Нужно начинать с малого, Криденс, — предупредил он. — Ты слишком долго считал магию преступлением, чтобы сразу браться за волшебную палочку. Я знаю, что ты особенный, Криденс, и теперь твоя очередь это узнать. 

Криденс вспыхнул и тихо хмыкнул, чувствуя, что его щёки залило краской. Мэри Лу уверяла его в обратном, и он, ловя своё отражение, задавался вопросом: так ли это? Сейчас, искоса поглядывая на Персиваля, он понимал, что ответ всегда лежал на поверхности.

Персиваль объяснил, как важно научиться концентрироваться, что нужно представлять в голове желаемый результат и стремиться к нему. Они пока не колдовали — Криденса это не расстраивало, он был рад учиться и старался изо всех сил, просыпаясь и засыпая с мыслями о следующей ступени, которая приблизит его к заветной волшебной палочке.

Каждую ночь он, дождавшись, когда все уснут, выбирался из своей постели и возвращался к простым упражнениям, записанным на клочке бумаги. Сложнее всего было очистить голову и сосредоточиться — вздрагивая от каждого шороха, Криденс сбивался и злился.

Тогда на помощь приходила игрушка. Она и правда была волшебной — в кармашке, расположенном прямо на её животе, Криденс то и дело находил приятные сюрпризы. Конфеты, монетки, даже книги — в зависимости от того, что происходило вокруг. Когда мать оставила его без ужина, в кармане Криденс обнаружил коробку, полную вкусной и горячей еды. С тех пор он часто ел в своей комнате и ни с кем не делился.

И однажды у него получилось. Криденс перестал отвлекаться, смотря на тусклый огонёк лампы. Сознание заволокло дымкой, и в голове осталась только одна мысль — пламя, отблески которого прыгали по стенам и тенью оседали по углам крохотной комнаты.

Собачка на его коленях ожила, ткнулась шершавым носом в щёку, и Криденс от неожиданности ойкнул. Опустил глаза и улыбнулся, заметив, что в кармашке его ждёт подарок.

Это была книга для начинающих волшебников с элементарными правилами колдовства. На обложке — записка на скрепке.

_«Мой мальчик, используй книгу с умом и никому её не показывай — у вещей должно быть одно место»._

Остаток ночи Криденс читал, забравшись с лампой под одеяло, и уснул на рассвете, когда первые солнечные лучи робко коснулись неба.

Мэри Лу отхлестала его ремнём прямо в постели, но Криденс ни о чём не жалел — он продолжал читать по ночам и просыпал завтрак с утренними встречами, убедившись в том, что мать больше не имеет над ним никакой власти.

Потому что единственный волшебник в их церкви — это он, а не она.

***

Через пару дней Мэри Лу окончательно потеряла терпение — она вошла в комнату Криденса, когда на улице было ещё темно. Он спал, свернувшись в клубок, и ослабевшей рукой держал книгу, которую перечитывал с самого начала, чтобы закрепить пройденный материал. В книге были живые картинки — нарисованные человечки показывали, как нужно держать палочку и как правильно колдовать.

Мэри Лу с отвращением швырнула книгу на пол, будто та обожгла ей пальцы, взяла со стула ремень с тяжёлой пряжкой и со всей силы ударила Криденса по лицу.

— Где ты взял эту мерзость? И как посмел притащить её в _мой_ дом?!

Она вкладывала в каждый удар всю свою ненависть — к тому, чего не понимала и из-за чего презирала. Она грозилась отправить Криденса на костёр, где таким уродам, как он, самое место, и хлестала его, своего одиннадцатилетнего сына, так, будто действительно желала уничтожить.

Бросив рыдающего мальчишку на окровавленных простынях, Мэри Лу сдержанно улыбнулась и брезгливо вытерла руки о свой передник.

— Ты наказан, поэтому будешь сидеть в своей комнате, пока не поумнеешь. И никакой еды, — добавила она мягким голосом и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь на замок. Книгу Мэри Лу забрала с собой и наверняка немедля бросит её в огонь.

Криденс не шевелился. Он закусил уголок подушки, боясь издать лишний звук, и плакал, проклиная свою глупость. Это он виноват, кто же ещё. Он не спрятал книгу — подарок — и совсем забылся, посмел надеяться, что теперь всё изменится. Что он станет волшебником и уйдёт из ненавистного дома и из церкви. Что однажды он сможет объяснить матери, почему она не права и остановит её руку, не позволит ей замахнуться.

Но он всё ещё лежит в постели, вновь сломленный и несчастный, и никто не придёт к нему на помощь.

Криденс с трудом умылся ледяной водой и забился в угол. Темнота укрывала его, казалась спасением — лишь окутанный вязкой тенью, он ощущал себя в безопасности. 

Он разглядывал свои ноющие раны и ссадины, налитые синяки и засохшую кровь, дул на них и мечтал выучить заклинание, которое поможет ему избавиться от всех шрамов. Не на коже — на сердце.

Он не хотел ни есть, ни пить, ни спать — просто сидел, прислушиваясь к звукам снизу, и вздрагивал, различая среди остального шума властный женский голос. Складывал ладони и начинал молиться.

Криденс просил у всевышнего прощения. Не для себя — для Мэри Лу, просто потому что она оставалась его матерью. Пускай жестокой, порою бессердечной, но именно она приютила его и дала своё имя в надежде на то, что брошенный ребёнок пойдёт по её стопам. Криденс оступился — не по своей вине — и теперь просил спасти её душу, избавить от демонов и образумить.

К вечеру он сдался — голодный, замёрзший и уставший, Криденс уснул, прижимая к животу собачку. Он не хотел проверять волшебный карман — внутри всё равно не отыщется ответов и прощения. Оттуда не выберутся потерянные родители, не появится и Персиваль Грейвс — никто не обнимет его и не спасёт.

Он спал и видел черноту, всполохами поднимающуюся к потолку. Манящая, тёплая, он струилась по полу и заполняла собой всё вокруг. Лизала истерзанное тело, обвивала его и баюкала на руках. Тьма звала по имени.

_Криденс. Криденс._

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза, сразу ощутив, что не один. Неужели он всё ещё спит? Криденс инстинктивно сжался и прищурился, различив чей-то силуэт.

— Ш-ш.

Мистер Грейвс. Но как…

Персиваль прижал палец к своим губам, предостерегая от лишних вопросов.

— Ничего не говори, — шепнул он, — мы же не хотим, чтобы твоя мать нас услышала.

Криденс сел и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Ему было стыдно — за мать, которая избивала его, за свой неопрятный вид, за синяки и кровоподтёки, и он был уверен, что Персиваль вот-вот рассмеётся. Но он почему-то не смеялся — смотрел обеспокоено и по-прежнему нежно.

Что, если Персиваль поговорил с Мэри Лу и та больше никогда не...

— Я уложу тебя.

Персиваль придвинулся и очень бережно взял хрупкие ладони Криденса в свои. Провёл по лопнувшей коже пальцами, бережно коснулся припухшего ото сна и побоев лица. Кожу защипало, и Криденс сморщил нос — исцеление было приятным и немного щекотным.

— Не плачь, мой мальчик. Однажды она расплатится за все свои поступки, а сейчас нужно спать.

Персиваль мягко поцеловал Криденса в лоб и закутал в пуховое одеяло, которого тот раньше никогда не видел. Даже кровать показалась ему шире, мягче, теплее и он доверчиво подполз ближе, когда Персиваль тяжело опустился на край постели. Криденс свернулся у него под боком и закрыл глаза.

Персиваль сдержал слово. Он остался рядом, и мгла, зарождающаяся в пустоте души, отступила — остались лишь лунный свет, освещающий комнату, убаюкивающий голос Персиваля и сказка про фонтан фортуны, воды которого любому приносят удачу.

Криденс заснул, так и не узнав, что источник, дарующий счастье, вовсе не был волшебным.

***

В какой-то момент всё изменилось. 

Мистер Грейвс — Криденс так и не научился называть его иначе — стал приходить реже. Его повысили, и теперь за спиной Персиваля стоял целый департамент многочисленного Магического конгресса, и тысячи неотложных дел требовали его пристального внимания.

— Криденс, я всегда рядом, — заверял он при каждой встрече. — Просто позови меня, если я буду нужен. Не позволяй матери тебя обижать, ты — волшебник, и ей придётся с этим смириться.

Криденс молча кивал и хмуро смотрел в пол. Он знал, что всё это неправда.

Да, он продолжал читать книги и тренироваться, но без Персиваля, который всё реже учил его, у Криденса ничего не получалось. Даже самые элементарные заклинания оставались неподвластны, и колдовство совсем потеряло смысл.

— Криденс, ты не должен сдаваться, — говорил Персиваль со вздохом, и Криденс снова кивал.

Он рос, но вокруг ничего не менялось.

Он думал, что у него есть друг.

Теперь же счастливое и беззаботное прошлое обратилось в серое настоящее, туманное и холодное. В нём не было места свету — только тьме, и эта тьма росла. Она струилась по его рукам, проникала в самое сердце ночью и заслоняла собой солнце днём.

Криденсу уже четырнадцать и ему не стать волшебником. Он не справился с магией для дошкольников, он не справлялся и с раздачей листовок — ремень обжигал кожу, и надежда угасла. Засунув игрушку под половицу, Криденс признал: так будет лучше.

Он слонялся по улицам, заглядывал в магазины, сидел под мостом и на мосту, свесив ноги. Внизу — безразличная гладь воды, которая примет его, как родного, обнимет и унесёт далеко-далеко, туда, где его никто не найдёт.

Разве кто-то будет искать? Криденс горько качал головой и вытирал слёзы ладонью.

Он всё чаще стал забираться на мост — металлическая конструкция гудела под тяжестью машин и повозок. Здесь, в суете и спешке, Криденс чувствовал себя невидимкой.

Он не хотел взрослеть. За свою жизнь Криденс выучил одно: взрослые всегда лгут. Но он не знал, почему. Разве не взрослые говорят, что лгать — это плохо?

— Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, мой мальчик. Но я пришёл, чтобы ответить на каждый из них.

Персиваль Грейвс постарел — усталость морщинами изрезала его лицо, на висках проступила первая седина. Он немного сутулился, будто тяжесть работы давила ему на плечи, и хмурился, держа руку рядом с карманом — на тот случай, если нужно будет быстро выхватить палочку.

— Мне жаль, что я расстроил тебя, Криденс. 

Криденс кивнул — ему тоже было жаль. Он продолжал разглядывать свои грязные ботинки и будто стеклянную воду под ними, боясь поднять глаза и понять, что это было всего лишь видением, призраком минувших дней.

— Дашь ли ты мне ещё один шанс?

Персиваль сел рядом. Он свесил ноги, упёрся двумя руками в балку и с прищуром следил за неповоротливыми баржами, медленно проплывающими под мостом. 

И тогда Криденс увидел — Персиваль не врал. Он жадно вдыхал солёный воздух и наслаждался минутами свободы, которой был лишён всё это время. Работа оставляла на его лице не только морщины, но и порезы, и у него точно так же не было никого, кто мог бы обнять его и успокоить.

Криденс резко подался вперёд и отчаянно прижался к нему, обнимая изо всех сил.

— Обещайте, что больше не уйдёте.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я обещаю, Криденс. Обещаю.

И тьма отступила.


End file.
